Radioactive
by SuperHeroPandaForce
Summary: This is your average Zombie apocalypse AU. Hanji and Levi are traveling across America to get rid of all the living corpses and find other survivors. this story contains, swearing, gore, violence, and HanjiXLevi.
1. Chapter One

The bloody living corpse ran toward the brown haired woman, chunky blood came out of its mouth. Hanji was ready to kill it; she picked up her bloody mace and held it, about to swing.

"Batter up." She smirked. With all of her power, Hanji swung the mace directly at the zombie's head. With a sharp CRACK, The skull was crushed and the head flew from the body. The now lifeless corpse fell over and hit the ground. Hanji smiled, she bent down to examine the body. "Tch. Disgusting. Don't go near the fucking body Four-eyes." A voice growled. Hanji looked up to see her lover, Levi, reloading his hand guns and cleaning the blood off him. He preferred long distance weapons to keep the blood off himself, but Hanji liked weapons like her mace and a bat so she could get closer to the zombies. To Hanji, those creatures were always interesting, ever since the apocalypse happened 5 years ago.

Everyone that knew Hanji and Levi were gone. Not dead, but gone. Eren, Armin, and Mikasa killed over 109 zombies and escaped to Germany, which was safe from the invasion. Jean and his friend, Marco almost made it to northern Canada, but they ended up in Alaska instead, no one knew of they were alive or not. Hanji and Levi were stuck in America, the damned country. No government, no rules, no people. But they enjoyed going from place to place and killing the infestation of the undead.

"We killed the last of them in this area. Four-eyes, get in the car." Levi ordered. Hanji got up and walked away from the lifeless corpse. They went to a large blue pick-up truck. Hanji tossed her mace into the back and hopped into the truck. Levi got into the driver's seat and started the car, the engine roared loudly. Hanji pulled out a cd and popped it into the radio. It started the first song. Levi started to drive away. Hanji was looking out the window, looking at all the broken windows in houses and fallen signs. Idaho was one of the states with almost no zombies.

Hanji spotted a zombie on the road; it was in the aria of her door. She opened up the door, and… WHAM. She rammed the zombie with the door, and then she shut it. "Careful! You better not get any damn blood on my car." He scolded. Hanji laughed a bit. "ok, ok…" she laughed.


	2. Chapter Two

(A/N: I did a bit of research, and apparently Hanji (or Hange) doesn't have a gender, but the show makes them a girl. For this fan fiction, I am going by the anime and calling Hanji a girl, but only for this fan fiction. ~Alfred~)

Hanji and Levi were driving down the highway, in the big blue pick-up truck with a large symbol on the hood, it was two wings, a blue one and a white one, and the white one was over the blue one. This was what they called the wings of freedom. Hanji was about to ask Levi a question when the song Radioactive came on. She looked at the short black haired man, "Fine, I'll sing along with you." he sighed. They started to sing along.

_Whoa, oh, oh_

_Whoa, oh, oh_

_Whoa, oh, oh_

_Whoa_

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_

_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_

_I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_

_Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_I raise my flags, don my clothes_

_It's a revolution, I suppose_

_We'll paint it red to fit right in_

_Whoa_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_

_Whoa_

They then started to sing loudly and off key for fun.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died_

_Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive _

Hanji started to laugh, and then she stopped and looked out the window. There was a figure, was it a zombie? Is that a person? Hanji thought. She spoke, "Levi, I think there is a human out there… by the Walmart…" Levi looked around the Walmart then he saw the figure, Hanji convinced him to drive to it. As they drove closer and closer to it, the figure became clearer, it was a man. He wasn't affected by the virus, and he was holding a hand gun in his left hand, his right arm was gone. Levi quickly knew who this person was, he drove right next to him and stopped, Hanji opened the window and leaned out. "Long time no see, Erwin Smith." She spoke.


End file.
